


Bleib bei mir

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Walk Into A Bar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Gerade arbeitet Clint seine Schicht in der Bar ab und hofft bald auf den Feierabend, doch da wird er von seinem Kollegen Edward heraus gerufen, denn vor dem Gebäude liegt eine bewusstlose, verletzte Frau.





	Bleib bei mir

Der Regen prasselt laut gegen die Fensterscheiben der Bar. Clint sitzt hinter der Bar und starrt nach draußen. Um ihn herum haben sich mehrere, dicke Rauchwolken von den Zigarettenstummeln der Besucher gelöscht und wandern durch den Raum. Immer wieder erwischt ihn ein kalter Luftzug, wenn jemand die Tür öffnet und hineintritt, was ihm eine angenehme Abwechslung zu der stickigen Luft hier drinnen bietet.

Am liebsten würde er seinen Platz hier am Tresen aufgeben und sich durch die Menge hindurch nach draußen Quetschen, doch er muss warten, bis sein Kollege endlich kommt, um ihn abzulösen.

Instinktiv wandert sein Blick zu der schwarzen, halb kaputten Uhr über der Tür. Warum halb kaputt? Weil nur noch der Minutenzeiger funktioniert, während der Stundenzeiger hartnäckig still steht. Wenn man das nicht weiß, kann man schnell in Schwierigkeiten geraten, doch der Brünette hat es mit der Zeit begriffen und weiß, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten sein müssen, bis er freihat und nach Hause kann.

Manchmal macht ihn die Arbeit in dem abgelegenen Laden wirklich fertig und er spielt auch hin und wieder mit dem Gedanken aufzugeben und sich einen anderen Job zu suchen, doch er verdient hier gutes Geld und kann es sich nicht leisten wieder von ganz unten zu starten.

Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen und ein junger Mann kommt in die Bar gerannt. Der Schwarzhaarige hat eine halbtags Stelle und ist neu hier, doch er ist einer der wenigen Kollegen, den Clint tatsächlich mag. "Clint? Komm schnell", ruft er durch den Mann durch die ganze Bar hindurch.

Überrascht hebt der Braunhaarige den Kopf und sieht seinen Freund fragend an: "Was ist passiert, Edward?" "Ist schwer zu erklären", der angesprochene Edward klingt total durch den Wind: "Geh einfach raus und sieh selbst. Ich übernehme auch deinen Dienst hier. Sie braucht gerade jemanden wie dich, Barton." Sie? Sofort schrillen bei ihm die Alarmglocken. Was kann nur passiert sein? Hatte wieder einer der Gäste irgendwas angestellt?

Ohne weiter groß darüber nachzudenken, stürzt er los und verlässt, Edwards Anweisungen folgen, seinen Arbeitsplatz, um sich anzusehen, warum der Junge so aus dem Häuschen ist.

Seine Kleidung ist innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden durchnässt, als er sich in den strömenden Regen hinaus beginnt. Sofort entdeckt er Edwards Panik zur Panik und schlägt sich fassungslos die Hand vor den Mund.

Wenige Meter von ihm entfernt liegt eine junge Frau auf dem harten, dunklen Stein. Am Körper trägt sie nichts als ein weißes, fast komplett durchnässtes Kleid und eine ebenfalls nasse Strickjacke. Ihre Füße stecken nicht, wie man es eigentlich vermuten sollte, in irgendwelchen, zu ihrem sonstigen Stil passenden, Schuhen, sondern sind völlig nackt. Eine Strähne ihres roten, zu einer eleganten Frisur gebundenen, Haares, fällt ihr ins Gesicht. Sofort fällt ihm auf, dass ihre Augen geschlossen sind, doch das ist nicht das einzige Erschreckende.

Durch den Stoff ihrer Jacke hindurch hat sich an ihrer rechten Schulter ein roter Fleck ausgebreitet und ihm entgehen auch die dunkelblauen Blutergüsse an ihren Beinen nicht. Was ist dieser jungen Frau nur geschehen?

Automatisch hockt er sich neben sie und presst seine Finger vorsichtig gegen ihren Hals. Als er das Pulsieren der Ader darunter verspürt, beruhigt sich sein Atem ein wenig. Zwar ist ihr Herzschlag nicht so kräftig wie er eigentlich sein sollte, aber er ist da und das lässt ihn sich ein wenig entspannen. Da er weiß, dass es noch nicht zu spät für sie ist, schiebt er seine Arme vorsichtig unter ihren Körper und zieht den Rotschopf vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß, um sie dann wenige Sekunden später hoch zu heben. Edward hätte sie niemals tragen können, weshalb Clint ziemlich froh ist, dass dieser ihn zur Hilfe gerufen hat.

Mit ihr auf dem Arm geht er in die Bar zurück und erklärt seinem jungen Kollegen kurz angebunden, dass er sie in sein Zimmer bringt und sich dort um sie kümmert. Glücklicherweise erklärt Edward sich dazu bereit den Rest seiner Schicht zu übernehmen.

Umständlich öffnet der Mann einige Türen und steigt eine Treppe hinauf, bis er in seinem Zimmer angekommen ist. Schon seit etwa einem Jahr lebt er für einen guten Preis hier über der Bar, obwohl es nicht das ist, was man als luxuriös bezeichnen würde, doch es reicht ihm. Schließlich hat er alles, was er braucht. Ein Schlafzimmer, eine kleine Küche und ein Badezimmer und das reicht ihm.

Nachdem er den Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt und die Tür geöffnet hat, läuft er, so schnell er kann durch den kleinen Raum, in dem er schläft, und legt sie auf sein Bett. Als seine Finger über ihre Haut streichen, erstarrt er beinahe. Sie ist eiskalt. Ohne lange zu überlegen, dreht er sie auf die Seite und lässt seine Finger zu dem Reißverschluss gleiten. Dabei achtet er natürlich darauf, ihre augenscheinlich verletzte Schulter zu belasten. Umständlich öffnet er den Reißverschluss und hebt sie dann leicht hoch, sodass er ihr das Kleid ausziehen kann. Natürlich ist ihm klar, dass sie ihn, wenn sie aufwacht, mit Sicherheit dafür ohrfeigen wird, doch in diesem Moment ist ihm das vollkommen egal. Zwar kennt er nicht mal den Namen der wunderschönen Rothaarigen in seinem Arm, doch trotzdem will er mit aller Kraft verhindern, dass sie stirbt.

Als Nächstes entscheidet er sich ihre Strickjacke mit Bedacht zu entfernen, was sich überraschend einfach gestaltet. Zufrieden wirft er die Jacke in irgendeine Ecke, doch als er die klaffende Wunde entdeckt, würde er am liebsten ausrasten. Wer hat ihr das angetan.

Nach wenigen Sekunden springt er auf und läuft ins Badezimmer, wo er sein Verbandszeug versteckt hält. Sein Herz schlägt ihm fast bis zum Hals. Warum kann nicht einmal etwas in seinem Leben glatt laufen?

Mit Desinfektionszeug und zwei Verbänden kommt er zurück. Glücklicherweise hatte er in seiner Schulzeit gelernt, wie man einen Druckverband macht. Bevor er jedoch die Schulter richtig verbinden kann, kann er es nicht lassen ihren wunderschönen, zierlichen Körper zu betrachten. Sie ist das perfekteste Wesen, auf das er je getroffen war. Dann reißt er sich allerdings am Riemen und richtet den Blick auf die Wunde.

Nun ist sie dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht wach ist, denn sicher würde es ihr gar nicht gefallen, dass Desinfektionsmittel auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Schließlich ist er auch kein großer Fan davon und versucht sich selbst oft genug sich davor zu drücken. Bei ihr wird das wohl kaum anders sein.

Dann reißt er die Verpackung des ersten Verbandes auf und legt ihn erst mal neben ihren Arm, um die Verpackung des Zweitens neben die Erste auf den Nachttisch zu legen. Den Müll kann der später entsorgen. Jetzt zählt für ihn nur sie!

Den ersten Verband drückt sie auf die Wunde und befestigt ihn mit dem Zweiten fest, aber nicht fest genug, um ihren ganzen Arm von der Blutversorgung abzuschneiden. Zufrieden betrachtet er sein Werk, das wirklich nicht so mies geworden ist, wie er es wartet hatte.

Obwohl sie nun wenigstens nicht mehr nur nasse Sachen trägt, weiß er, dass sie immer noch in Gefahr ist, denn auch ihre Unterwäsche ist nass, doch diese auszuziehen wagt er nicht. Er will nicht, dass sie wach wird und sich fragt, warum sie nichts anhat. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde an richtige Panik bekommen und wer weiß was denken.

Also holt er nur eines seiner Hemden aus dem spärlich gefüllten Kleiderschrank und zieht es ihr an. Darauf folgt noch eine seiner schwarzen Jogginghosen. Dann legt er seine eigenen nassen Sachen ab und entscheidet sich dann sich neben sie ins Bett zu legen, nachdem er die Decke über sie gestülpt hat. Dann schließt er die Augen und legt seinen Arm um die junge Frau, um Körperwärme zu spenden. Nach kurzer Zeit legt sich ein Schleier der Müdigkeit über ihn und seine Augen schließen sich fast automatisch, als der Schlaf ihn übermannt.


End file.
